Flawed Perfection
by Without Hope
Summary: When trouble hits, and no one believes him Bridge has to figure things out on his own. Bridge/OC, Sky/Syd
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start this fiction off with an introduction, why lol I dunno really but I thought I would anyways this is my first attempt at Power Ranger fan fic and I hadnt really been watching the show for a while. I only watched Dino Thunder for Tommy and then Connor since hes on another show or was on another show I watched, and I kinda walked Ninja but none of the past few seasons have grabbed my attention then I caught a couple eps of SPD and I was hooked. I dont care if this is what people consider a bad season I loved it. It caught my attention and I loved how the cast worked together so thats why my first PR fanfic will be an SPD one, now the other thing is I fought about it for a bit and I decided that im going to use a couple OC simply becuase I can and it allows me to do a little more, I hope the few people who read it like it and feedback would be great, Im not sure how long it will be we'll just have to see what happens, and I guess this sorta picks up where the show left off but its more or less AU

Wow that was alot of rambling ANYWAYS I hope you like my first attempt at PR fiction and please review


	2. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Chapter 1 Part One

Bridge sat in his room in front of his computer, his glasses pushed up on his nose and his chin resting in his hand. He was bored really really bored. There was nothing to do and with a sigh he drummed his fingers against the table and had just started to drift off to sleep when he jumped at the sound of the alarms and heard Kat's voice over the speakers as he stood to feet

"Carson and Tate you're needed in the bridge."

Bridge quickly hurried out of his room and almost ran into Sky in the hall, it wasn't odd for just a couple of them to go on a mission n fact it happened a lot now and days, since the problem of Gruuum was all but done with.

"Watch where the hell you're going."

"Sorry"

"Whatever, are you ready?"

"Is anyone ever really ready? I mean.."

"Not now" Bridge blushed slightly and nodded at Sky before both pulled out their morphers

"SPD Emergency"

With that they were morphed and soon enough they were standing in the middle of a foodcourt looking around for Morgana.They were facing diffrent directions to keep a look out on all sides and quickly Bridge turned when he heard Sky grunt and found himself staring face to face with someone he had never seen before. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut.

"Wow.." The only word he could use to describe her was, beautiful. By the time his mind was working again she had stepped back and kicked him hard in the gut, maybe that feeling had been a flash of insight the kick sent him to the ground with a crash. Both Sky and Bridge jumped to their feet at the same time and watched as Morgana and yet another girl joined the one who had just kicked Bridge.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now now Blue Ranger that's no way to treat my new friends, show a little respect"

"You weren't able to beat us last time you had help and you sure as hell wont be able to this time either"

With a sneer Morgana spke in a voice that clearly expressed her annoyance. "You know nothing , this time it's very different Veronica and Savanah are nothing like those two nit-wits I had last time, when all this done SPD will be nothing more then a bad memory"

With a flick of her dark hair she fell silent. Morgana had indicated each girl with a tilt of her head as she spoke their name and Bridge's gaze rested on Veronica, Unlike Morgana neither one was in a tacky outfits. In fact they looked liked they were ready to go shopping not fight. Veronica was in a black mini skirt and a red corset top with her blonde hair down around her face. It was a really cute face, perfect actually and he found himself staring, with a shake of his head he snapped out of it but he kept trying to figure out how she had kicked him without ripping her skirt. He glanced briefly over at Savanah, who while cute didn't do much for him, was in a tight fitting pink halter top and black pants her dark black hair pulled back from her face but it wasn't long before his gaze quickly moved back to Veronica

"Do yourselves a favor boys and stay out of our way" Her voice was soft, he liked it.

"Who are you?" There he had finally managed to speak, He was proud of himself it had taken alot to string the three words together, thank gods Sky couldn't read his mind

"That's not important, but trust me we will be the end of you and your pathetic friends" This time it had been Savanah who had spoken, and he didn't like her voice nearly as much as the blonde's. Speaking of which she must have noticed his attention was fixed on her because she blew him a kiss before the three girls laughed and blinked out of sight. Sky quickly powered down with a scowl and Bridge demorphed as well before watching his friend. When Sky made no hurry to speak Bridge broke the silence.

"That was weird" Sky sent him a dirty look and stormed off, with a sigh Bridge followed behind him.When all five rangers had been rounded up and stood in front of Kat and Cruger, Sky went over what had happened. Like normal Jack paid attention as did Z and Syd looked a little confused but she perked up at the mention of what they were wearing

"Did you get a reading off them Bridge?"

"What?..Oh no sorry guys I was morphed the entire time they were there"

"We need to go out and find them"

"Relax Jack, Bridge Sky did either of you catch a name" Sky went to say something but everyone turned to look at Bridge as he spoke up

"Veronica and Savanah"

Cruger looked over at Kat and she nodded before heading over to the computer and starting to look for them. With nothing else to do about it for now Cruger dismissed them. While they walked down the halls Bridge listened to the other four talk but for once didn't add anything to the conversation. In fact he wasn't even really paying attention to them a black mini skirt kept flashing threw his mind. He blinked a couple times when Z smacked him lightly on the arm

"Earth to Bridge, come in Bridge"

"Huh?"

She smiled at him as he rubbed his arm when she'd hit him "We asked if you were going to come with us to check with Piggy see if he knows anything on the bimbo twins"

"They weren't twins, sister's maybe but definitely not twins. You could tell by how they moved but then again I don't really know any twins personally so its really just a guess, but I'm pretty sure or at least sure as I can be or is it surer? Surest?"

"Bridge are you coming or not?"

"No, I'm going to check on a few things around here"He smiled and waved at them as they walked out of the doors and doubled back to his room before grabbing his bag and a few other things, with that he hit the town

Back inside SPD headquarters Kat looked over at Cruger a worried expression on her pretty face, She hadn't been able to find much on a Veronica and Savanah well at least not anything that was a proven fact, there were whispers of a pair of sisters moving around the galaxy causing a lot of trouble

"I have a bad feeling about this Doggy"

"They'll be fine"

"But we don't even know what we're up against"

"I know my Rangers they'll be fine, just see if you can find us anymore information we may need it in the long run"

"Sure thing Doggy"

With that Kat grabbed Boom by the arm and pulled him out of the main room and back towards her office

Morgana sat in her room holding her doll and watched the two sisters bicker, they did that often and it was dreadfully annoying. If they weren't so important to the plan she might get rid of one, a slow smirk curved across Morgana's face and she stood up with a shout.

"SILENCE YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE"

The two women fell silent and turned to look at Morgana, Veronica's pretty face worried and Savanah looking annoyed, she didn't like being told what to do. Veronica bit her lip and hopped Savanah didn't say or do anything stupid. With a sigh Morgana walked around the pair slowly and tapped the side of her dolls head before stopping in front of Veronica "You will be perfect"

"I'll What?" Veronica blinked in confusion, turning to look at her sister for help.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She's perfect, she looks like she's been 'forced' into this, tell me Savanah how willing has your sister been over these past few years" the look on Morgana's face was calculating, she was clearly up to something.

"This is the first time she's actually helped"

"What?...then what of the rumors"

"She was there she just didn't do anything normally she just stands off to the side and watches, the first time I dragged her along she froze up and almost started crying it really wasn't something I wanted to deal with." Veronica looked down at her hands and Morgana scoffed, this was even better then she had hopped. What a perfect thing to have happen for her. What better way to bring down the power rangers then to tear them apart from the inside and pretty little Veronica would be perfect for the job.

"Your going down to earth, consider is deep undercover, Savanah be a dear and rough her up a bit we cant have all of the rangers just thinking we tossed her down there without some marks. They'll see right threw the plan"

"What plan and what do you mean rough me up you crazy bitch"

"I see where this is going, they can judge her on my crimes thinking she's part of it, she'll come up innocent and then we have a mole"

"Wait a minuet a mole, I am NOT doing that"

"You have no choice little sister, and remember its nothing personal" Veronica was about to ask what the hell her sister ment by that one when Savanah pulled back her arm and slammed her palm into Veronica's nose and laughed at the crack, as Veronica stumbled back Savanah quickly preformed a spinning heel kick to the side of her head and everything went black

Bridge was standing at the scene of the 'battle' which had really only been a kick and a punch, he and Sky had with the three women, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but there had to be something around. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck with a frown before putting down his back pack and leaning his body over soon enough his feet were straight in the air and he had his eyes closed thinking, but they snapped open quickly when he heard a crash. He bent his arms and pushed up quickly landing on his feet and looked around before spotting what looked to be a body mixed in with the left overs of a broken table. He hurried over and pulled the body out of the mess before slowly brushing their hair out of their face

"Hey you ok? Well of Course your not ok, how could you be ok...Damn it this is not the time Bridge. I mean can you hear me"

Veronica's head dropped to the side and Bridge almost dropped her as soon as he saw her face, he carefully set her down and reached over before pulling one of his gloves off and moving in across her. He frowned soon after. "Well that doesn't fit with her job choice" 

Rubbing the back of his neck he blew out a breath before shaking his head. Sliding one arm behind her back and the other under her knees he scooped her up and held her against him before grabbing his stiff and heading back towards the academy not really sure what to do with her yet "Hopefully your not to banged up"

Morgana and Savanah peeked around the corner as Bridge walked off with her and Morgana's face broke into a smile, it was going perfect of all the rangers to find her that dumb ass did. Things just kept getting better and better finally a plan was going right. Now she needed to add to the fun, with a smirk she pulled out a black and sliver ball along with a blue and black one and tossed them into the air before turning to look at Savanah who smirked back at her and moved quickly out form behind the wall and pulled out a sword from a holder tied to her back at the sound of the Krybots and the Blue head Bridge jerked around around before frowning down at the woman in his arms, great just great. He moved behind a wall and set her up against it before stepping back and brushed her hair out of her face before turning and pulling out his morpher. "SPD Emergency!"

Bridge quickly pulled out his weapon and ran out to meet the krybots. Back behind the wall Veronica let out a moan before rubbing the back of her head she slowly turned and peeked over the ledge and watched as the green ranger was easily out numbered a fair fight was one thing but this was fucking retarded. Slowly she stood to her feet and stumbled a bit bracing a hand against the wall to support herself. With a deep breath she pulled out two foot long metal fans from behind her back and snapped them open with a vengeance, She did not like being used. Her eyes jerked back to the fight as she heard a thump and watched the green ranger slam into the ground as Savanah sliced down towards the green ranger Veronica shoved a folded up fan in front of the blow and the clang of the two and the force of it knocked Savanah back a bit. Quickly Veronica reached down and yanked the green ranger to his feet

"Get out of here" She placed her hand on his chest and shoved him towards the other direction.

"You should be lying down, you could have a concussion."

"I'm fine, now get the hell out of here"

"I cant leave you, it wouldn't be the right thing to do" She was about to say something rude to him when she instead let out a yelp as she was yanked against the chest of the green ranger just missing being struck by the blade of Savanah. It took a moment to pry away from him and she narrowed her eyes at her 

"Don't make me do this"

"You made your choice already little sister, why do you think your down here"

"I didn't choose anything!"

"Sure you did princess" Veronica snapped open both her fans again when Savanah took a step forward when an explosion knocked her off her feet, she hit the ground hard and heard the green ranger land next to her with a thud when she turned her head she had saw that he had been de-morphed and cursed lightly. He shook his head and looked over at her and mouthed sorry. With a roll of her eyes she looked around to figure out what the hell had knocked them off her feet standing to her feet she noticed that her sister was no where to be seen. With a sigh she reached down to pick up her weapons and was about to reach out a hand to help up the green ranger when she felt a blaster pressed against the back of her head and heard the voice of the red ranger

"Drop your weapons now"


	3. Battle of the Sexes

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

I live of reviews...thats a suttle hit )

Chapter 2, Part 1

Veronica sighed and tossed them down before raising her arms slowly, just her luck. She watched as the Rangers powered down around her and wanted to slap the smirk off the blue ones face.He seemed like one big ass prick. They were about to cuff her when the green one spoke up. He was cute, a bit weird but cute none the less

"Wait don't"

"Bridge?"

"She helped me"

"Then its a trick"

"No it's not Jack, all you have to do is look at her face" His voice was soft and almost pittying and it confused her. Veronica looked puzzled and moved her hand to touch her cheek lightly and for the first time winced at the pain it caused. She'd been so angry at seeing her sister she hadn't felt any pain. Not caring about their weaponson shaky legs shoved past the pink and yellow and moved towards one of the windows. She had almost reached it when she stumbled again and pitched forwards only to be saved by am arm around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and came face to face with Bridge

"Let me help, you can't be feeling to well."

Not giving her a chance to argue with him, Bridge's arm tightned around her waist and he moved her over to the glass, Veronica let out a choked cry at the sight of her face. Savanah had not roughed her up 'a bi't she had gone to town on her and done her worse, she had a swollen lip and a black eye not to mention one hell of a bruise on her left temple, no doubt from where Savanah had kicked her. She wanted to cry. Tilting her head slightly she caught site of the dried blood and tried to wipe it off, when she couldn't she started to panic and froze when the hand around her waist contracted gently. Using his other hand he gently wiped at it and removed the rest of the blood from her face with a dopey smile. Back at the other group Z leaned towards Jack.

"What in the world is he doing?"

"I have no Idea Z"

"I have some cover-up if she needs it"

"Syd shut the hell up, we don't give a damn about your makeup"

"Excuse me Schuyler Tate, just because some of us actually want to look attractive and not like we rolled out of a factory is no reason to get snappy with me"

"She's giving me another headache"

"Syd, Sky cool it we need to find out what all this is about, he doesn't even know her"

The three nodded in agreement with Jack, but none of them actually new what to do about it. Back over by the window Veronica slowly pulled away from Bridge who blushed a bit before speaking

"Name's Bridge"

"I caught it earlier"

"You're Veronica right?"

"Yes...Why are you helping me"

He smiled at her "Because you're innocent"

"WHAT?!" This came from Sky, who didn't look very pleased with him at the moment. With a sigh he shrugged his shoulders at his friend before looking back at Veronica, rather then say anything she just looked back in the window at herself

"I checked her there's no way she's as bad as Morgana made her sound"

"She attacked us Bridge"

"I know that Sky but I checked her Aura she's innocent"

"Bullshit"  
"I know what I'm talking about"  
"You never know what you're talking about Bridge"

Syd looked between Bridge and Sky and for once actually saw what appeared to be anger on Bridge's normally happy face, if the two of them kept at it like this there might actually be a fight

"We could always just check you know"

Bridge turned to look at Syd and nodded his head before glaring at Sky, He turned back to face Veronica and unsnapped his morpher from his belt and held it up with a frown tilting his lips.

"I'm sorry but I have to show them, Veronica..."

"Daniels"

"Veronica Daniels, you are hereby charged with crimes against the galaxy ranging from bank robbery to destruction of property among various other things."

While they waited for her judgment Veronica never once looked up and when the morpher showed a blue circle four of the five rangers blinked in surprise. Bridge however grinned, snapped it closed before putting it back on his belt and taking a step towards her

"Why don't you come with us?"

Veronica ran her gaze over the other four standing their, the red one looked confused, the pink one had a smile, the yellow one looked over at the red one and that blue bastard was glaring at her. She knew she was supposed to be a 'mole' but she didn't want to this was not what she had signed up for

"No thank you"

With that she moved and picked up her weapons and started to walk away from them she was about to turn the corner when she felt a hand on her elbow and found herself looking into Bridge's face

"You have no where else to go"

"I'm not your problem"

"But...I'm just trying to help"

"I don't need nor want your fucking help" He looked like she'd kicked him and then kicked his puppy for good measure.  
"Oh."  
"Trust me Bridge, it's going to be best to just forget about me" Still feeling bad for hurting his feelings, which was absurd, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before stepping back and blinking out of sight with the snap of her fingers. Bridge spun around for some sign of her and when he couldn't see her he slowly brought his hand up to touch his cheek and looked over at his friends. Syd walked over and patted his arm lightly before dragging Sky behind her back towards the jeep. He could hear them argue the entire way there. Jack and Z passed him next but neither said anything and they joined Syd and Sky at the Jeep before jumping in. Bridge watched them drive off and felt a small pain in his chest. They still never believed him.

Veronica sat in the middle of the woods with her knees to her chest. She was confused, Savanah and Morgana expected her to be a mole yet they wouldn't tell her the plan. She felt lost she should never have agreed to this but she hadn't wanted to send Savanah off to earth alone. She rested her head against the top of her knees and did something she hadn't done in several years. She cried silent tears. Her head snapped up when she heard the sound of someone approaching and quickly stood up when Savanah walked into the clearing a sneer on her face

"Why in the fuck did you tell them no Veronica, that plan was for you to GO WITH THEM!"

"I don't even no the plan how to do expect for me to follow it"

"Let me make it very clear to you, you will do whatever it is that we tell you too"

"No...I shouldn't have come I don't want to be here, I wan't to go home."

"To late, now you go back and flirt with the dumb one. He's your way into the academy. Say you want to help stop us he's already proved that your the innocent party. Remember dear sister you've been forced into this hard life"

"Savanah..."

"ENOUGH get back there he's looking for you"

"I said.."

Veronica's head snapped back as Savanah punched her, grand now she'd have racoon eyes, stumbling back and landing on her knees she glared up at her sister her blonde hair falling in her face. She was already tired of this. Standing she pulled out her fans out. Savanah laughed at her and pulled out her sword

"You don't stand a chance Vic I always was stronger"

"You were dumber too Savy now for once stop talking"

She snapped the fans open and charged at her sister, with a groan she spun away and her eyes narrowed before crossing her fans like an x and pushing them forward a purple like color flew out of them and towards Savanah, easily she moved out of the way and flipped over the top of Veronica before slamming her foot into the middle of her back. Veronica pitched forward and Savanah grabbed her by the hair yanking her head back painfully.

"If you wont go back yourself, I'll take you back"

The next thing Veronica knew she was being tossed into someone and fell to the ground landing on top of a solid warm body, she let out a grunt and braced her hands on either side of there arms pushing up she looked back over her shoulder to see Savanah was waving to her. With a frown she went to push herself off of whoever it was she landed on when she felt a hand on the small of her back keeping her in place.Before she even looked up her body seemed to know who she was laying on and she had to fight the impulse to melt into him. With a deep breath she slowly looked up and found herself eye to eye with the green ranger

"You ok?"

"I'm fine, Now let go of me"

He got that wounded puppy look again."Oh, I..sorry"

Veronica covered a smile when he blushed and didn't let go of her, rolling her eyes she reached behind her and lifted his hand up before standing to her feet and holding out a hand to help him. Bridge reached up and grabbed and she tugged lightly pulling him up to stand directly in front of her, and for the first time noticed the black gloves on his hands, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

"Glad I could break your fall"

"You're odd"

"You should come back to the academy with me meet the boss man"

"Really its ok, I don't want to"

"Why"

"Because I don't"

"That's not really a reason"

"Are you always this annoying?"

"So they tell me"

Veronica tried hard to not smile but she couldn't help it, she sighed and planted her hands on her hips before tilting her head to look at him. Bridge tried his best not to fidget under her gaze and kept reapting 'think smooth' over and over in his head.

"Your not going to leave me alone till I tell you yes are you?"

"Most likely, come on you'll like it there"

"Why do you care?" She looked so confused that Bridge just wanted to help her more and reaching out before he could stop herself he laid his hand against her cheek, she flitched like he'd struck her. Pulling his hand away and trying to not look upset about it he spoke.

"No offence but you look like hell and where else do you have to go?" Yeah he was a real smooth one.

Chapter 2, Part 2

Syd was laid out on the couch, she was still in her uniform and had a book in her hand she had stopped reading it a long time ago, well acually she had just read the same sentence over and over again for the past hour as her gaze and kept wandering over to Sky Tate. He annoyed the hell out of her, That smug ass look of his and the way he treated everyone around him. She knew it was just from how he grew up but it drove her fucking insane, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was that she liked it, a lot. With a sigh she tossed her book down and stood to her feet. She was still mad at him. He had been a complete jerk to Bridge and that Veronica chick. She glared at him as she walked by and he didn't look up once. She punched in a drink combination to the food processor and glared at his back she almost said something when Z walked threw the door

"Hey you two, Bridge back yet?"

"No he's still playing hide and go seek with the criminal"

"She was innocent and you know it Sky"

"Pipe it Blondie"

Z watched as Syd's eyes narrowed and she slammed her drink down, she had noticed that her best friend tended to get into a foul mood after being around Sky for long periods of time and she was starting to get a few ideas as to why. When Syd went to lunge at his back Z quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back towards her

"Chill Syd, has not worth it"

"He's being an ass"

"Sky Tate is always and ass"

"He really upset Bridge, we're supposed to be a team and all he knows how to do is insult people I'm tired of it"

Syd's head flung around when she heard Sky laughing over at the table, and her easy going demeanor snapped. Grabbing her drink she stomped over to him and tipped it right over his head, unlike the time they had been watching the diamonds it was not water she was pouring on him. He sputtered and jerked to his feet. If Z was any good at reading the looks on people's faces he was ready to strangle her.

"Have you lost your fucking mind Blondie?"

"Oh my god!" Syd said in mock surprise "Cursing inside the academy that has to be against a rule"

"Sky, Syd just calm down"

"Stay out of this Z; this is between Blondie and Me"

"I'm shaking you arrogant asshole, I'm sick and tired of how you treat people"

"Then do something about it Syd, but tell me what are you really going to do? Shop me to death?"

When that smirk slid into place Syd lost it and drew back her hand before slapping him hard across the face, Z's mouth dropped open and Sky's eyes went wide. The few others that were in the room fell silent. Z's hand slowly covered her mouth and she backed towards the door to get Jack if needed. Syd glared up at Sky and brushed her hair off her shoulder before letting him have it

"Listen here you over grown ape; I don't know who in the hell you think you are but you crossed the line a long ass time ago. You can go ahead and think you're better then us I don't really care but I will be dammed if you treat the rest of us like shit. Bridge is supposed to be your friend and all you did was upset him earlier and me I'm your team mate if you know what that means but I doubt it all you care about is Sky Tate 'master' of the universe. Well you listen here you can take that ego of yours and cram it straight up your ass. Its a good thing you like talking to yourself because I will be fucked if I talk to you again anytime soon now if you don't mind I'm going to go find Bridge and help him like a good person would, as for you Tate Go fuck your hand"

With that said Syd turned on her heel and stormed out of the room the dorm snapping closed behind her, Sky could still feel the sting of her slap on his cheek and turned with wide eye's to Z

"What in the hell just happened?"

"When the heck did she learn to talk like that?"


End file.
